Idol Ponies
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Never in her life, she've never seen anypony like them. Not in looks, but in their abilities to entertain others. Almost like some kind of unknown magic, yet anypony can learn it, despite their species. Soon, she and her friends will be able to learn these abilities when they met these ponies, and maybe some interesting things they didn't know before.
1. Chapter 1

Her pink-red eyes stared up in the midnight blue sky. The stars of silver and gold cover the sky like glitter, but the full moon seems to be more beautiful than usual. Soon, her eyes glanced at her friends, who were sleeping in the trailer near the campsite where they decided to rest for the night. A smile appear on her face as she look at the map that directed them to the nearest town from here.

_This have to be fate. Maybe they will like us. _The mare thought.

It been a while since they found a town to perform in. All the other towns doesn't seem to be interested in them, especially since they never came to their performances, but the mare somehow knew that maybe this town will watch them perform. All she wanted is for these ponies to give them at least a chance.

_Time to go to sleep. _The mare thought, letting out a small yawn.

She went to the trailer to rest by her friends, hoping her dream will come true.

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle trotted the streets of Ponyville. On her back was Spike, holding a checklist and a quill, and her saddlebags filled with various fruits of almost every kind you can think of.

"Apples?" Twilight ask.

"Check." Spike answered, checking it off the list with the quill.

"Grapes?"

"Check."

"Strawberries?"

"Check."

"Blueberries?"

"Check."

"Bla-"

"Twilight, I'm sure we have them all."

"Sorry. Just making sure we got all the ingredients for the fruit salad."

"Whoa. What's that?"

Twilight stop in place when she notice a crowd of pastel color ponies surrounding something. For some reason, this seems to oddly familiar. Then, it hit her on the head.

_I hope it isn't Trixie. _Twilight thought, hoping it's not the unicorn is, for some reason, still mad at her.

The purple princess got a closer look when she was able to get to the front of the crowd. She was kind of surprised it wasn't Trixie's stage, but somepony's trailer.

This trailer was a similar style as Trixie's, but a bit bigger. It was mostly white with pink hearts, blue diamonds, and purple spades decorated on the sides.

_What's so interesting about this? _Twilight thought.

The side that been facing them open up on its own. A stage seems to unfold as the ponies slowly back away from it, making room for it. When the stage appear in front of them, Twilight could tell that this stage and Trixie's were different.

The stage in front of her seems to be more elegant and a bit bigger than Trixie's. The deep red curtains that covered the stage have _Idol Action _on it in big and fancy writing in pink with a gold border.

_What's Idol Action? _Twilight thought since she never heard of the name before.

The deep red curtains raised, letting everypony to see who's on the stage. It was three maes. Twilight was amazed on their looks and rather strange yet stylist clothing.

The earth pony mare in the middle have a hot pink coat, a wavy, blond mane that reach to the bottom of her neck, and pink-red eyes. She wore a pale pink blouse that's underneath a pink vest that have a dark pink lining and pockets with a red bow, a small gold heart in the center, and a red tie, a red and white band on her front, right hoof, a pink, plaid-like ruffled skirt that resembles a tutu with a pale pink, frilly layer underneath it, small, pink heels on her back hooves, pale pink socks with red bows on them that have small gold hearts in the middle of it, and a red hairband (or should I call it a maneband?) with a big red bow on the top of it.

The unicorn mare on the left have a white coat, a wavy, short, blue mane in a side ponytail with a yellow and blue bow, a tail of the same shade of blue that have a matching bow, and blue eyes. She wore a pale yellow blouse with white cuffs on the short sleeves, a white neck, and a blue cloth around the neck, a multiple blue, tutu-like skirt with a yellow, ruffling layer underneath it, white cuffs with small blue buttons on the front hooves, and tall white boots with light blue underneath and big blue orbs on the top of it on her back hooves.

The pegasus mare on the right have a purple coat, an auburn mane that reach to her knees, and magenta eyes. She wore a dark purple top with pale purple-pink at the chest and gold diamonds where the shoulder straps are, pale pink-purple puffed garter-like sleeves, a dark pink wrap with a purple and pink butterfly attached to it on her front, right hoof, a dark purple plaid, tutu-like skirt with a pale pink-purple, frilly layer underneath it, dark purple heels with roses on the top, and pale pink stockings with white lace on the top and white X-shaped lines all over it.

Because of their clothing, Twilight couldn't tell what their cutie marks are.

The purple princess's thoughts were gone when her ears were able to hear the sounds of music from the stage. Her purple eyes follow the movement of those three's dancing. Soon, her ears now were able to hear their singing.

Three: **Come on!**

**Let's go to the shining future**

**Look on,**

**Also bring your dreams**

Twilight's eyes seemed to sparkled at the sounds of their voices. To her, their voices might be better than magic. Only a little bit.

Pink: **With a pocket of clasped courage**

**I run down the street**

**As a wind flutters my white shirt**

**I can fly everywhere**

Her purple hooves couldn't stop moving to their singing. She couldn't stop herself as she was able to hear the others clapping their hooves to the very beat of this wonderful music that seems to be a bit different from some other music they heard.

Blue: **Sometimes we're crybaby-clouds**

**But the Sun always laugh to us**

She could feel happiness within her about to burst unless she doesn't do something now.

Purple: **Even if we're friends,**

**But at times, we're rivals,**

**We must fight properly!**

Twilight suddenly flew into the sky like a rocket, leaving Spike behind, as she let out a "Yahoo!" for joy. At the same time, she got a better look at the group. Then, her eyes noticed something about the group. Each member have a unique aura around them.

The pink one have an aura of primrose flowers with pink and blue bubbles. The blue one have an aura of blue stars, blue snowflakes, and smaller green and purple stars. The purple one have an aura of purple butterflies with gold rims that leave behind a trail of golden sparkles as they circle around her.

Three: **Idol (Idol) Activities (Activities)**

**Go Go Let's Go! (Go Go Let's Go!)**

**Towards our goal**

**As you see when I continue on running**

**I can fight**

The group finished as Twilight flies back down to the ground. The group of mares posed as they smile at the crowd of ponies.

"Thank you, everypony! We are the Sunny Fillies!" The pink mare shouted cheerfully, waving a hoof at the crowd.

The deep red curtains went down, hiding the Sunny Fillies from their sights. Twilight stared at the stage with a little bit of disappointment as it fold into the trailer, letting the other ponies know it's over already.

"They. Are Amazing!" Twilight said with a small squeal as Spike came up to her.

"I can tell." Spike said with a chuckle. "You practically exploded."

"But I wonder. How were they been able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Didn't you see it? The auras around them."

"How could anypony miss that? It could have been just magic. One of the them is a unicorn, right?"

"I guess."

_But what spell can just give an aura like that just for entertainment? I'll find that one out. _Twilight thought, walking towards the Sunny Fillies' trailer, hoping to get at least some answers about their performance.

The princess stopped in front of the trailer when she was able to hear a conversation between the group from before.

"Yay! They actually watch us perform!" A voice cheerfully said.

"It been quite a while." Another voice said, sounding rather mature.

"I can't wait for the next one!" Another one said.

Twilight took a deep breath and let it out to calm herself a bit. Then she knock on the trailer's door.


	2. Chapter 2

With a simple knock on the trailer's door, it was answered by the blue mare of the Sunny Fillies. Twilight was surprised to see her already changed out of her outfit so quickly after her performance, but the white unicorn still have her side ponytail and bows. By the sight of the alicorn, the unicorn mare gasped and bow down to her.

"You don't have to do that. I'm-"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!" The blue and white mare practically shouted. "The first unicorn to become an alicorn, and the Element of Magic. I thought you lived in Canerlot."

Twilight nervously chuckled and thought, _It's kind of nice for somepony to be recognize me, but it feels a little bit uncomfortable._

"Please, come in, Princess." The blue mare said.

"Oh, you don't have to call me 'Princess'. Just call me Twilight." Twilight said, coming into the white trailer.

The inside of the trailer was kind of small, but actually quite roomy. There was a bookshelf with a few books and a lot of magazines, three small beds, a table, a few chairs, a small red rug, some posters, a chest, and a window. At the table, Twilight notice the pink mare with her red maneband and bow and the purple mare, the other two members of the Sunny Fillies.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!" The pink mare almost shouted in surprise, as the purple one look at her in surprise.

"No need for bowing!" Twilight quickly said before the other two mares could do anything else that might make her feel more uncomfortable. "And please, just call me Twilight, not 'Princess Twilight Sparkle'."

"Okay." The pink mare said with a smile.

"So, why are you here?" The purple mare ask.

"Well, it's about your performance." Twilight said.

"We saw that you liked it." The blue mare said.

Twilight blushed, remembering what she did back there. Then she realized something, the Sunny Fillies weren't wearing their clothes they performed in, revealing their cutie marks, which were rather more unique than she thought.

The pink one have a cutie mark of three light pink stars and a heart-shape strawberry. The blue one have a cutie mark of a open magazine with a few blue diamonds around it. The purple mare of what look like a runway with dark purple spades around it.

"So, what was it you want to talk about it?" The purple mare ask.

"Oh yeah, about your performance. I loved it, but I was wondering," Twilight said. "How were you able to make those amazing auras appear around you?"

"You mean our Idol Auras?" The pink one said.

"Idol Auras?"

"They are our trademark auras of an idol. Each one is different." The blue one said. "It's like a idol's second cutie mark that are usually based on their theme. Any idol pony can have them no matter what species you are."

"Idols, like models and performers, have one." The purple one said.

Twilight was quite interested in what they're saying and their knowledge of something she doesn't know. Then the purple alicorn realized something.

"Oh my, I didn't ask for your names." Twilight said, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Don't worry." The pink one said with bits of her aura around her, making seem more cute. "My name is Strawberry Starshine."

_Strawberry Starshine? That's a interesting name. _Twilight thought.

"I am Blue Arrow." The blue and white mare said with her own aura around her. A coolness that seems to be almost equal to Rainbow Dash's.

_Blue Arrow? That sounds more like a soldier's name. _Twilight thought.

"Orchid Runway." The purple mare said with her aura of butterflies around her, showing off her beauty a bit.

_Orchid Runway? It does fit for a model. _Twilight thought, noticing Orchid was slightly slimmer and taller than her friends which made her more model-like.

"What does your cutie marks mean? I'm kind of curious of that too." Twilight ask, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"I got my cutie mark when I discover I'm kind of a specially talented idol." Strawberry said, blushing a bit. "Or at least that's what my friends told me."

"Special Appeals?"

"Special Appeals are a type of stage illuminations used during a performance when idols are able to bring out the full radiance of their clothes and raise the energy of the audience." Blue Arrow explained, showing off her knowledge. "Idols are only able to perform at least 2 or 3 of them, but there was one pony who was able to do 4."

_It sounds kind of like what Rarity might like. _Twilight thought, thinking her friend would like to stand out more.

"Although, it took a bit longer than I thought." Strawberry said with her own blush.

"Really? How long?" Twilight ask.

"Well... Let's say that I only had this cutie mark for two years or so."

Twilight's purple eyes widen at what she said. She would never thought that it would take so long to get her cutie mark.

"I always thought my cutie mark would be something that involved working with my mom's shop." Strawberry said.

"And that's when my cutie mark came along." Blue Arrow said. "I always loved learning about famous ponies ever and celebrities since I was a little filly, but I never knew my knowledge of famous ponies would become my cutie mark until the day I showed Strawberry the abilities of idols can do and how they became famous."

"Wait, so you got your cutie mark after Starshine's?" Twilight ask.

Blue Arrow chuckled a bit with a small blush on her face and said, "I guess so."

Twilight turn to Orchid Runway and ask, "What about you?"

"I just got my cutie mark for modeling." Orchid said. "That was about a year or two before I met these two."

_Hm... So they got their cutie marks at a rather late age. I guess Orchid's story made some sense sine I never heard of a filly at Apple Bloom's age modeling, but what about Strawberry and Arrow? Wait a minute, modeling? _Twilight thought.

"I remember one of my friends did some modeling and I saw some performances before, but I never seen those kind of auras like you." Twilight said.

"Twilight, no pony can't simply just model, dance, or sing and just get an Idol Aura." Blue Arrow said. "There are special things you must have."

"Really? What are they?"

"I can't really tell."

"Why not?"

"You won't really understand. Even as an alicorn, you wouldn't understand."

"Then can you teach me how to be an idol?"

"Really?" The Sunny Fillies said in shock.

"Being an idol is much more difficult than you think." Orchid said.

"If I can be Princess Celestia's student, then I can be anypony's student." Twilight said in a rather proud tone.

"Well, if you're up to it, then the class of idols is up for sessions!" Arrow said. "Be here! Bright and early!"

"Yes!"

Twilight happily walk out of the trailer, humming the song the Sunny Fillies sang before with a smile on her face.

"Do you think we should do it?" Strawberry ask her unicorn friend.

"I'm sure we can and we will." Arrow said.

"Why?" Orchid said.

"I'll explain it later, my friends. Right now, we have to get ready."


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to do this." Twilight said to her friends, as they walk towards the Sunny Fillies' white trailer.

"But we want to, darling." Rarity said. "Also, I want to know where they got those stylish clothes. I believe never seen anything like them before. I wonder what designers designed them and have the inspiration to have them."

"And that Idol Aura thing you told us might boost my awesomeness a bit, even if my awesomeness is already off the charts." Rainbow said, making Twilight roll her eyes a bit for Rainbow Dash's large pride.

"I just think it will be fun!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping up and down. "They were so sparkly and pretty, like magic!"

"What about you, Applejack and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, wondering for the reasons for the farm pony and the animal caretaker would want to go with them. "It doesn't seem to be your type of thing."

"I thought I need a little hobby when I'm not taking care of Sweet Apple Acres, or that's what Granny Smith said to me when I told my family about it." Applejack explained. "I don't know why she wanted me to have this as a hobby, but it seems to be kind of fun."

"Um... Well, I thought it might give me a little bit of confidence. I hope that's okay." Fluttershy said quietly as usual.

"That's okay." Twilight said. "I just wanted to know their requirements for the this idol stuff. They seem to be very interesting."

_I wonder if they'll have in store for us. _Twilight thought as she and her friends stood in front of the Sunny Fillies' trailer.

With a simple knock on the trailer's door, it was answered by Strawberry Starshine. Twilight felt quite excited to learn something that was like magic yet it was not. She just want the lessons to start right now.

"Hi, Twilight. Hi, ponies I don't know." Strawberry said, cheerfully as usual, looking at each pony of different colors.

"Strawberry Starshine, I would like you to me my friends: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as her friends wave when their names were mentioned. "I hope you don't mind for some extra 'students'."

"Oh, not at all. The more the merrier."

The Mane Six came into the rather small trailer once they all came in. Across from them were Strawberry Starshine, Blue Arrow, and Orchid Runway. Between them was a small table with colorful cards.

"Hello, Twilight." Blue Arrow said.

"Hello, Blue Arrow." Twilight said.

"Who are those ponies?"

"Oh, they are-"

"No. No. Wait a minute."

The blue and white unicorn squint her blue eyes a bit, looking at each colorful pony of Ponyville, until she smiled. Arrow look at Rainbow Dash and said, "You are Rainbow Dash, the mare who won the Young Fliers' Competition, saved two of the Wonderbolts, was in the newest book of Daring Do, now a Wonderbolt trainee, and represent the Element of Loyalty."

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash said, proudly.

Arrow turn to her head to Rarity with her usual smile and said, "You are Rarity, both a fashion designer and a seamstress with a shop of her own called the Carousel Boutique, and represents the Element of Generosity. I've seen some of your work back in Canterlot, and I simply have to say that they're quite beautiful."

"Thank you, darling." Rarity said.

When Arrow turn to Fluttershy, the yellow pegasus squeaked, hiding behind her mane. The blue and white unicorn said, "You are Fluttershy, a former model but still an animal caretaker, and represents the Element of Kindness."

"Y-Yes." Fluttershy said with a small blush.

The idol unicorn of blue and white turn to the orange mare and said, "You must be Applejack, worker of Sweet Apple Acres and represents the Element of Honesty."

"Right you are." Applejack said.

With smiles on both of their faces, Arrow said to Pinkie Pie, "Finally, Pinkie Pie, worker of Sugarcube Corner, quite a party animal, and represents the Element of Laughter."

"Correct-o-modo!" Pinkie Pie said, cheerfully, but suddenly gotten close to the blue and white unicorn without disturbing the cards or the table in front of them, almost looking serious. "How do you know? Are you psychic?"

"No. My talent is my knowledge of famous ponies and celebrities, and I did my research when I heard you live here. Anyway, is there a reason why you are here?" Arrow explained, as Pinkie move away from her,

"We just want to try out this idol-magic stuff Twilight was talking about to us. I hope you don't mind." Applejack said.

"I don't mind at all. Actually, I'm very grateful that you all want to learn."

"We'll start the lessons until we find a place to practice." Orchid said.

"What about Town Hall?" Twilight suggested, wanting the lessons to come already but trying not to look way too excited, hoping to look a professional. "They have a stage and enough space for all nine of us."

"No." Arrow said rather firmly. "I want to keep this 'idol-magic' stuff away from the other ponies until the time is right."

"Why would you want to do that?" Rainbow ask.

"There's a reason why my friends and I are the only ones who know about this until we told Twilight and then she told you."

"Please! Please! Tell us!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Of course. The very knowledge of these Idol Auras and the amazing magic like that are call Idol Action."

_Idol Action... I think that was on their curtains. _Twilight thought, remembering the first time she saw their stage.

"Idol Action was only known it came from Starlight Town, our hometown, or at least Strawberry's and my hometown. Orchid came from Canterlot even though she doesn't seem to be from there." Blue Arrow said, remembering some of those good memories back in the two's wonderful childhood together.

"Starlight Town? I don't think I ever heard of it." Applejack said, trying to recall the towns in her memories.

"Exactly, because of the lack of knowledge for Starlight Town, ponies outside of our town doesn't know about Idol Action. Few ponies would be able to do it, but those ponies doesn't want to show off their talents to the rest of Equestria because they want to live a simpler life back home, except for us and some of our other friends."

"There are others with abilities like you?" Twilight said, thinking of what other ponies like them who have these abilities.

"Yes, we promised to try to spread the knowledge of Idol Action. Yet from the other places we went to, the ponies didn't want to watch us, something about a 'Trixie'. I think she was a magician or something like that."

_Trixie? I guess those ponies thought the Sunny Fillies' might be like Trixie and doesn't want any more performances for a while. _Twilight thought, remembering the places Trixie once told her when she was under control of the Alicorn Amulet.

"Anyway, we thought we wouldn't able to keep our promise until we got to Ponyville." Arrow said. "We just want to keep the Idol Action surprise from the others for a grand show or until there was a good time for it."

"It felt so good to finally perform in front of everypony. It was wonderful!" Strawberry said with big, sparkling eyes.

"And now we're able to show Idol Action to ponies who can do it and we believe you six are able to do it if you're up to it." Orchid said.

"We're totally up to it!" Rainbow shouted.

"Good, then we'll show you the life of performers: cards." Arrow said.

"Cards?" The Mane Six said, confuse.

The Sunny Fillies show them the cards on the table, giving them a closer card have different clothing.

"These must be some of the most beautiful clothes I ever seen!" Rarity exclaimed. "If only they're real."

"Actually, they are real clothing, just in form of card." Strawberry said. "We'll show you how we find a good spot to practice."

"I got a idea!" Rainbow said, flying out of the trailer.

Each pony, except for Rainbow Dash, look at each other, then at the rainbow pegasus. They don't know what plan she's having.

* * *

Later... "Ta-da!" Rainbow shouted when the group got to a rather large field with mountains in their sight.

Orchid turn her head up, noticing a home made of clouds. Since Fluttershy doesn't seem to have a home like this based on her look, so there's one pegasus, besides the yellow one, that could have this kind of home.

"Is this your home?" Orchid ask.

"Yeah. I thought we can do the lessons under my house. See, there's a lot of space and ponies rarely comes here unless it's mail, so it's perfect!" Rainbow said, feeling a bit proud. "Plus, we can just use your stage."

"Perfect!" Arrow said, throwing her front hooves in the air. "Now, we'll able to show what we can do with those cards."

As the group went back to the trailer, Blue Arrow's horn glowed the same shade of blue as her mane yet it have a few blue and purple stars floating around it, kind of like her Idol Aura but in a smaller scale for her white horn. A ladder came down from the trailer's ceiling, revealing a secret attic they didn't know about to these six ponies.

"It's up here." Arrow said, using her magic to carry her some cards while Strawberry and Orchid carry their own cards in their mouths.

The attic was surprisingly roomier than they thought, just enough for all nine of them. At the far end of this attic were three pink booths with golden framing. There were red carpets that led to them. The walls were blue with lights shaped like stars of different sizes. Strawberry, Arrow, and Orchid approach the booths.

"These are called Fitting Rooms." Orchid said.

"All you have to do is to put a card on a specific slot on the Fitting Room." Arrow explained, placing the cards on the fitting room's slots.

"Then go in!" Strawberry said as the diamond with the slots on the middle of the Fitting Rooms glowed.

The room gotten quite dark as the lights continue to light up the room, making it look like a stage in the form of a simple room. The large, blue gems on the Fitting Rooms shined brightly, projecting stars onto the ceiling, making beauty even before they could do anything to these three ponies. The door opened with the inside unseen by the ponies because of the bright white light that came out of the Fitting Rooms.

"Please wait outside in front of the stage." Orchid said, then the Sunny Fillies went into their Fitting Rooms.

* * *

The Mane Six waited for their 'teachers' as they sit in front of the stage that was set up for the lessons. Suddenly, three rather large, white glows appear on the stage and the Sunny Fillies came out of them! Each mare wore clothing that matched the ones on the cards they were holding. Twilight notice the stage seems to be more sparkling and glowed than before.

Strawberry wore a pale pink top that is lined with white ruffles to match the sleeves and the choker around her neck with four pink bows and a crystal heart in the center of the chest, a frilly pale pink skirt with white ruffles and a white cloth on the top that was held by pink bows, pink ballet shoes on her back hooves with white frills on the hoof and a big pink ribbon, crystal heart earrings, and a dark pink ribbon with a crystal heart on her head. What really impress Twilight were Strawberry's fake, blue, purple, pink, and white gradient style wings that seem to actually move like the real thing. The clothing made Strawberry look cute.

Blue Arrow wore a metallic blue-purple top with silver lining, a belt-like segment on the bottom, and a single strap over the shoulder that attaches to the single frilled sleeve, a silver choker that has a pale blue, mini-cape attached to it, a single dark blue-purple glove on her front, left hoof, a purple-blue skirt that was longer on the left with sparkles and designs all over it, purple-blue boots with silver on the toes, tops, and ankles with tiny blue gems on the ankles on her back hooves, a silver tiara with blue diamonds all over it, and matching blue diamond earrings. Now these clothing made her look pretty cool as if she was the queen of the galaxy.

Orchid Runway wore a short lilac top lined with black ruffled layers, shoulder sleeves below it, gold accessories at the top and bottom, and a purple butterfly on the chest, a single black band with a violet rose on her front, left hoof, a dark purple skirt with black frilled lining, small pink butterflies on the top that was attached by thin gold bands, and a bunch of violet flowers on the side, tall black heeled boots with a light purple top, a big violet rose connected to small golden jewelry on the outer side of each ankle, a very thin gold line on each boot that goes up on her back hooves, and on her head was a bunch of violet roses attached to a thin black frilly material. These clothing made her more attractive than usual.

"Amazing!" Rarity exclaimed when she saw the Sunny Fillies' clothing that seems to be very magical to the eye.

They could hear music from out of nowhere. Then the Sunny Fillies moved to the beat as their Idol Auras surrounded them.

Sunny Fillies: **To good to music, heart to kiss**

**Your future is happening now**

**I love to dream by myself**

**Because I'm my own heroine**

**(My heart is racing, uncontrollably)**

**(Move on now to tomorrow)**

**(Mad in love)**

"Those Idol Auras seems to match so perfectly well with their clothing." Rarity said with sparkling eyes for the clothes.

"I just like the music, but the clothing does look pretty." Applejack said, trying to watch each step they took.

Strawberry: **Watch me as I rise to the top**

**I want to make heads turn with**

**A heart throbbing surprise**

"Yippee!" Pinkie Pie shouted, jumping up and down with Rainbow Dash by her side as they watch their smooth moves.

Orchid: **It's not a simple whim,**

**My passions are catching fire**

"My... So beautiful." Fluttershy said, a little bit louder than her usual quiet voice, listening to their singing voices.

Arrow: **I want to be closer to you**

**I'll be a special girl for you**

Twilight let out a small squeal of joy, wondering if they'll do this Special Appeal they told her. She just want to see it once.

SF: **(My heart is racing)**

**Love fated to be unrequited**

**(Uncontrollably)**

**My very own story**

**(Always)**

**The power of believing turns dreams**

**Into reality**

**You're sparkling,**

**I will fly into the lights**

**Hooves on, that's where I want to be**

**Without the books, I'll rise to the top**

**With a merry heart**

**Here I go now!**

Strawberry, Arrow, and Orchid turn to each other as they face each other. They pointed a hoof at each other, sending a ray of light towards each other. A triangle of light appear under them as the Mane Six looks amazed. The Sunny Fillies held hooves as the triangle pushes them up, leaving many triangles below them. Also leaving a great impression on the Mane Six. This was the thing that made Twilight want to learn more about this Idol Action.

The Mane Six were amazed on how they were able to do that. It was like magic, yet all three of them were able to do it, even if one was a earth pony and a pegasus. Pegasai can kind of do magic if it involves weather, but earth ponies can't really do magic, if growing plants better than any other ponies can be called magic.

Soon, the Sunny Fillies were able to land back on the stage, continuing and finishing their song for the ponies.

SF: **My heart is racing**

**A miracle winks, staring touch**

**I will not stop all that starts here**

**Feel connected to step up**

**Want more bite everyday, always**

**To good to move, heart to kiss**

**Your future is happening now**

**I want to make fate turn its head**

**(Move on now to tomorrow)**

The Sunny Fillies turn to their 'crowd' with a wink and a smile as they pose that seems to be the same one from their first performance. The Mane Six clapped their hooves together, amazed on how they been able to do the Special Appeal.

_Amazing! I wonder if I could do that. _Twilight thought with so many questions and wonders in her head, hoping to discover what makes certain idols have these kind of abilities that even any species of ponies can do.

Twilight could see the group of three looking at she and her friends. Their eyes of pink-red, blue, and magenta seem to glimmer.

"Now it's your turn!" Strawberry shouted.

Twilight smiled practically ear to ear. This might be her chance to discover these abilities for herself, feeling like she just discovered a new type of magic, even if a whole town she doesn't know about of ponies knows about it. Still, she's going to learn these new abilities she doesn't know about that could be very fun for her and her friends.


End file.
